iboyfriend
by hearts 3721
Summary: me and reed Alexander (he was nevel from icarly) are girlfriend and boyfriend and when something happens will there relationship grow stronger or weaker. personal note I wrote this story because I love reed Alexander he's my favorite person ever.
1. Chapter 1

My point of view

It was a warm summer day in July and me and reed were at the barn. We are competing in a horse riding competition I'm number five and reed is number 2. The race is about to start I got to admit that I never liked horses. We all are lined up at the starting line when that horn blows we will run. The race has started me and reed are side by side but my horse who's name is Frank has been acting strange. I'm glad I was wearing a helmet because next thing I know is that I'm on the ground drifting into unconsciousness.

Reed's point of view

I got off my horse to see if kristi was okay she was lying on her side on the ground. "are you okay" I said. No response she was unconscious "somebody call an ambulance" I yelled. Sometimes when you fall off your horse, you just don't want to get right back on. Let's say he started bucking and you did all the things you knew to do, like pull his head up from between his knees and make him go forward, then use a pulley rein on the left to stop him. Most horses would settle at that point and come down to a walk. Then you could turn him again and trot off-it's always harder for the horse to buck at the trot than at the lope. But this was different for Kristi. I carried her to the ambulance they loaded her on and drove away. I ran to the hospital and seen her doctor "ah reed the ambulance brought kristi she took a blow to the head she's all right but she forgot everything in her life and she might not remember you" he said. I looked at him" what should I do take her home ?" I said. He gave me permission to take her home she won't even remember me I wonder what to say or what to do with her. She smiled at me "who are you mister" she said "kristi you don't remember I'm your boyfriend " i said then we drove to my house.

My point of view

Hmm this is weird first there's a guy who claims to be my boyfriend and I don't know where I am going. We pull up to a house I don't remember it the guy got out and we when inside when we got in he called someone she claims to be my mother I don't think I have parents or do I I'm going to sleep maybe then I'll remember or something.


	2. Chapter 2

My point of view

I woke up and I suddenly remembered where I was I was at my boyfriend's house. I guess I fell off that horse hard I went downstairs and he was sitting on the couch crying" what's wrong reed" I said. "You're back your memory it's back" he cried with joy . "Of course it is reed " I said,. "I thought you forgot about me" he said " How could I forget you ? You're my boyfriend" I said . Reed said" You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that". "We got to get down to the concert hall I have a show tonight shoot I forgot to tell you" I said. The concert started at eight that night reed was out in the audience watching me. This was my first time singing in front of people but first I had to say something "I would like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend he's been in a sticky situation with me this whole time so here I go

I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'

To fill this empty space

To show the person behind the curtain

So you'll understand

Who I really am

The me that you don't see

Is praying there's a chance you still believe

Tell me that I'm worth it

I'll prove that I deserve it

And I can be

The me that you don't see

To be standing tall

No shadows at all

That's all I really wanna do

To be a circle of one

Stepping into the sun

Sharing the light that's here with you

I'm here with you

The me that you don't see

Is praying there's a chance you still believe

Tell me that I'm worth it

I'll prove that I deserve it

And I can be

The me that you don't see


	3. Chapter 3

My point of view again

As I was singing the song reed was looking at me with those handsome eyes I gotta admit that I almost died up there. His eyes are gorgeous and his hair is beautiful and I am lucky to have him for a boyfriend. While we were driving home from the concert me and reed were in the back seat of the limousine we stared at each other . When we stared at each other it was a whole new world opening up for me at least we never kissed and I think tonight was the night we did. He leaned over and kissed me well I kissed him back we made out for fifty seconds then we pulled away shocked by our actions. "Oh I don't know what to say that was the best thing ever! " I said "I just didn't know what came over me" reed said. When we got to my house we walked through the front door holding hands and my mom saw us and that was a total embarrassment. Don't get me wrong I did want my mom to meet him but not today "who's your friend" my mom said by the way her name is Ella. "He's my boyfriend and his name is reed Alexander remember from icarly" I said. "Oh yeah your the kid who plays nevel right? " ella said. "Yes ma'am" he said. "Well we must be going now" I said ready to run upstairs. "Well wait honey don't you think I should get to know him sit down reed" he sat down. "I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back" I said . When I returned I heard them talking about the horse accident and I hid behind a wall when I heard my mom say" she lost her memory" . I panicked I didn't want her to know "oh yes for two days she fell off that horse and got knocked out but I was there" he said. "I'm glad you were she's got a great boyfriend" ella said I walked to my room. An hour later reed comes in the room and I was doing homework "hey reed could you please try out a new song with me " I asked him "sure Kristi" he said as I put the disc into the CD player and the song began.

Me:

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it

Reed:

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone will know it

Both of us:

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

That someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Me:

You struggle inside

Losing your mind

Fighting and trying to be yourself

When somebody lets you

Reed:

Out in the cold

But no where to go

Feeling like no one could understand

Then somebody gets you

Both of Us:

So take a breath and let it go

And try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Me:

Like a chain that never breaks

Like a truth that never bends

Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again

It's the feeling that you get

It's the moment that you know

That no matter what the future holds

You'll never be alone

Both of Us:

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Me:

You can come to me,

Yeah


	4. Chapter 4

My point of view

School was horrible, my uncle died and to top it all off Reed didn't call me all day. I don't know what to do with myself anymore my mom is out for a ladies meeting. Ever since I woke up today I wanted to kill myself I think that's what i will do. I wrote a letter to my mom and Reed they won't care if I'm gone will they? Well I'm heading to snow lake to drown myself.

Ella's point of view

When i got home from my ladies club meeting I noticed a paper on the table. I read it and gasped my little girl doesn't think I love her anymore and is going to kill herself. I called my husband tom and told him he didn't believe me. The door bell rang when I answered the door it was Reed I couldn't tell him that Kristi was missing.

Reed's point of view

I walked up to the Johnson's door and rang the bell when it opened up I said" is Kristi here" then Ella started to cry then she showed me the note kristi left me. It said" dear Reed I have ran away from home to kill myself I will always love you no matter what" my heart sank she ran away to die I ran to the lake because that's were you can die first.


	5. Chapter 5

Reed ran down to the lake to find her it was so cold outside where ever she was he had to find her quick. Little did he know it was too late Kristi was already dead . Reed jumped in the lake when he saw kristi floating around. He pulled her body out of the water and set her on the snow and tilted her head back and breathed air into her mouth. But she was dead he didn't have to see it he knew it. He had a flashback he remembered when she sang the song with him and how she sang"if your on your own drowning alone and you need a rope that can pull you in someone will throw it" well he was her rope he tried to save her and he failed. This is what went on that night she lost her memory.

Kristi was sitting at the table summoning reed to come closer to her "we need to talk" she said.

Step one, you say, "We need to talk."

He ignored her walking out the door " reed just sit down it's just a talk please sit" she begged.

He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."

He smiles politely back at you

He smiled at kristi just looking at her.

You stare politely right on through

Kristi stared right at reed thinking about their lives together.

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Reed begins to wonder if he should have stayed home.

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let her know that you know best

"I know the best kristi" Reed said.

'Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past her defence

Without granting innocence

He got a pen and wrote on a piece of paper.

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told her all along

Pray to God, she hears you

And I pray to God, she hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As she begins to raise her voice

"I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Kristi shouted at him then threw a vase on the floor.

You lower yours and grant her one last choice

"It will get better Kristi" reed said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

The present

Reed was looking at kristi's dead body regretting everything he done "oh kristi if only I known how to save you" he said. He said the seven little words that he forgot to say "I miss you and love you kristi" .

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

The end


End file.
